The proposed training of predoctoral students will focus on four main issues within the health services research field: 1) primary care finance, organization, and quality; 2) availability, effectiveness, and quality of care for vulnerable populations; 3) patient safety and medical errors; and 4) emergency preparedness and health services (as it relates to bioterrorism and other threats to "homeland security"). The training will take place within the health services research and health care policy Ph.D. curriculum tracks of the Department of Health Policy and Management of the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health. This comprehensive training program includes more than 35 core and affiliated faculty selected from within the full-time members of the department. The proposed training program is a continuation of a current NRSA training grant. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]